mlaatrfanbasefandomcom-20200216-history
My Life as a Teenage Robot Fanbase (YouTube)
My Life as a Teenage Robot Fanbase is a YouTube channel which was created by Jack Hubert on August 1st, 2016. The content on this channel primarily consists of artwork showcases and scripted videos about the production of the series and interesting facts. History The My Life as a Teenage Robot Fanbase YouTube channel was formed by Jack Hubert on August 1st, 2016 in an effort to bring more attention to his Facebook group of the same name. The first video which was uploaded on the channel was a simple art showcase video which featured art from the Facebook group. On the same day, a video was uploaded celebrating the 13th anniversary of My Life as a Teenage Robot's premiere. Jack didn't know very much about making content at this point, so the videos were very poorly edited up until an editor named Catana Ionut stepped up to edit videos. For roughly a year, Catana and Jack would make videos together, with the help of Shane Zoltak's voiceover work. This led to the creation of videos which gained the channel a lot of traction such as "Why My Life as a Teenage Robot Was Cancelled" and "My Life as a Teenage Robot as an Anime?". Popular artist, RetsofNoraa created the intro which plays before Fanbase videos in early 2017. After a bout of drama within the My Life as a Teenage Robot community, Jack decided to leave the team and pursue another venture. This left Catana and Shane on their own, and they made one video without him in August of 2017. After a year of stagnation, Jack Hubert decided to return to the My Life as a Teenage Robot Fanbase to finish what he started. Unfortunately, Catana became too busy to edit, so Jack took over his role. Shane Zoltak remained the sole narrator on the channel up until he announced that he was retiring in early 2019. His last video was "Would My Life as a Teenage Robot Work in Live Action?". A common running gag in My Life as a Teenage Robot Fanbase videos is the appearance of a character named "Roblox Jenny" which Jack Hubert stumbled upon while looking for assets to make videos with. The character appears in almost every My Life as a Teenage Robot Fanbase from 2018 to present. In 2016, Jack Hubert joked that his goal for the My Life as a Teenage Robot Fanbase YouTube channel was to surpass MLaaTR Rebooted in subscribers. In September of 2019, he accomplished this goal. The original goal for the channel was to finish up by May 2nd, 2019 in commemoration of the 10th anniversary of the last episode of My Life as a Teenage Robot, but production continued past that point, and it's currently unknown when the My Life as a Teenage Robot Fanbase will end. Key People Current Jack Hubert (2016-Present): Founder, Script Writer, Editor, Thumbnail Maker YoshiFan2010 (2019-Present): Narrator Andre (2019-Present): Narrator Kate CW (2018-Present): Artist Trytomiss2 (2019-Present): Artist Previous Catana Ionut (2016-2019): Editor, Thumbnail Maker Shane Zoltak (2016-2019): Narrator RetsofNoraa (2017): Animator Froboty (2017): Voice Actor (Jenny in Outro) Draven Landeau (2019): Narrator Retro1029 (2019): Thumbnail Maker Speedruun (2019): Editor Important Videos * Art Deco in My Life as a Teenage Robot (2016) * Why My Life as a Teenage Robot Was Cancelled (2016) * What Year is My Life as a Teenage Robot Set In? (2018) * The Evolution of Jenny Wakeman (2019) * My Life as a Teenage Robot Merchandise (And Merch That We Want!) (2019) * MLaaTR Rebooted Retrospective (2019) * The Effect of NSFW On Our Community (2019) * The Legend of Roblox Jenny (2019)